


Explosions

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Neighbour, Comic and Red are nerds, Cuddles, Cuddling, Explosions, Glasses, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Scolding, based on an experiment we did in Chemistry, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic, Tale, Red and Edge have an annoying neighbour that hates monsters and is always mean to them. It's time for some revenge!





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> UT!Sans = Comic  
> UT!Papyrus = Tale  
> UF!Sans = Red  
> UF!Papyrus = Edge
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

"you ready?" Comic asked quietly, staring at the rain barrel with much concentration. Red readjusted his safety goggles and gave a firm nod, showing a thumbs up. The taller skeleton smirked slightly and readjusted his own glasses.

"stand back..." Comic mumbled. Red nodded and teleported a safe distance away, watching intently. He was practically vibrating with excitement, hoping that their plan would work. Comic calmly threw a few chuncks of something into the barrel and teleported to Red, grinning widely. There was a soft hiss and then a resounding

**BOOM!!!!**

When the duo heard a loud, high pitched scream they laughed and teleported away.

 

"RED!!! COMIC!!! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" Edge screamed angrily. Comic winced as he was startled out of his nap. He yawned and pulled Red closer, not noticing the anger in Edge's voice.

"mmm..." Red whined sleepily, not wanting to wake up. He clung closer to the taller skeleton, nuzzling into his fluffy, blue hoodie. Edge slammed open the door to the bedroom which bounced on the wall with a bang.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!!!" Edge yelled agitatedly. Comic flinched and sat up, putting on his glasses. The taller skeleton looked incredibly angry.

"huh?" Comic mumbled sleepily, not fully comprehending the situation.

"YOU BLEW UP OUR NEIGHBOURS RAIN BARREL!!!" Edge screamed. Papyrus stepped into the room, wincing slightly at Edge's volume.

"They blew up our neighbour's rain barrel! Can you believe it?!!!!" Edge ranted loudly. Red sat up with a quiet grumble and hugged Comic tightly, pressing his ribcage to the taller's spine, glowering at Edge over Comic's shoulder.

"That asshole of a neighbour?" Papyrus asked, looking at Comic curiously. He received a curt nod. The tall skeleton smiled.

"Then it's fine. That jerk yelled at me for being happy." Papyrus chirped happily. He smiled at Comic and kissed him gently, sitting down next to him.

"Ugh... You three..." Edge groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this great rarepair! If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me exactly that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
